Eavesdropping
by GailTheFish
Summary: A Tumblr prompt: Toby and CJ having phone sex and Jed overhearing.


Toby headed down to the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue, wanting to get away from Josh who was driving the entire bullpen delusional with his angry ranting about the latest polling numbers about the President's trip to Amsterdam.

He sat down to do some work, but decided he'd rather call CJ, who was on the trip and had left him feeling surprisingly lonely in the days she'd been gone.

Dialling the extension for the hotel room she'd given him, he waited hesitantly for a reply.

"Hello?"

"CJ, it's me."

"Oh, hey."

"You okay?" he asked, noticing her tired tone.

"Uh, yeah. I miss you, you know?" CJ sighed down the phone, her hand tiredly rubbing across her eyes.

Toby let out a breath, something resembling a smile on his lips as he put his phone on speaker. "Me too, what time do you land?"

"4am, I think. I'm going to be so fucked with jet-lagged they'll have to physically hold me up behind the podium."

"Henry's doing the first gaggle and morning briefings," he told her, slipping into boss-mode.

"Okay," she said softly and quietly, "Good."

"How's the trip going?"

"Good, I don't know if I can handle the President's Dutch encyclopedia for much longer though, he's trying to speak the language now too."

"God help us all," he chuckled before clearing his throat to move apprehensively onto what he wanted to say, "You know something, you've never been away for 4 days without me since we, erm, started this again."

Toby's voice was suggestive, but managed to remain the right side of composed as he subtly tried to convey that being with her again meant that she had him bewitched more than ever in her absence.

"You horny, Tobus?" she teased instantly.

"Come on CJ, it feels like you've been away for practically forever," he groaned, almost pouting.

She let out a low chuckle, "Don't be coy, I can tell when you're sexually frustrated to hell."

"Good job you're the only one, I had to excuse myself from Josh's office when we were watching your briefing earlier."

"What? Just hearing my voice does it for you?" CJ was essentially, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes." He said without thinking.

"So…" she began playfully, "even now?"

"Even now." He confirmed.

"Well, Ziegler, I guess that's too bad."

"Well if you were here now, I could kiss your delicious, pouted lips and nibble on that spot on your neck, just behind your ear, which drives you absolutely crazy."

She took a deep breath, trying not to give away how flustered his mere words could make her. "Could you now?"

"My beard scratching just the right way against your body as I carefully undress you, rolling my tongue over your sensitive nipples," he continued, and CJ tentatively slipped a hand into her panties.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm," he hummed, knowing how the change in her breathing indicated she was touching herself. She was almost moaning already and he struggled to think coherently.

"Then I'd plant delicate kisses down your stomach to where you were slick, wet already, practically waiting for me to go down on you. A light kiss on your clit; teasing you gently; taunting you with my hot tongue in and out of you.

She gasped involuntarily and he started unbuckling his pants on the other end; knowing what he was doing to her and his growing erection were both becoming too much to leave be.

"God, Toby, I would practically be screaming as I come, your name drawn out on my lips." she told him delicately, wrist twisting faster between her legs.

"Jesus," he growled, thrown off slightly, "Your aroused body, hot from your climax, would make me come in seconds."

His own breathing had changed, the raggedness highlighting to CJ his heavy arousal as he masturbated on the other end, so she quickened the pace on her clit with her fingers.

"And then I'd press my naked body against you, biting at your glistening, you moaning desirably. I'd be palming your cock, my tongue swirling effortlessly." She described carefully, arousing herself even more.

He let out a strangled near-cry, close, "Sweet God."

"Before sliding right down onto you, gently moving above you before quickening the pace. I'd wrap my legs around your waist, groaning and digging my nails into your broad shoulders."

Toby groaned, "Yeaah."

"My god, Toby, I'm close."

"Mm, imagine those long, slender fingers of yours are mine, rough inside of you."

She let out a high pitched gasp, "Ohhh, okay."

"And remember:" he taunted, "Legs around my waist, hard cock driving into you, insatiably."

Through the hotel's connecting phones, Jed noticed Toby's number so went to join the conversation he'd be having with either Sam or CJ. He did not however expect what he was about to hear.

The sounds of CJ and Toby's collective groans and heavy breathing filled the line and Jed realised that his Communications Director was having phone sex with his Press Secretary. Lord, was it horrifying. He was numb and quickly moved the phone away from his ear with the sound of them chanting out each other's name in climax.

"God, that was amazing." She gasped, half-chuckling as she came down from her zenith.

He sighed. Collecting his breath, he noticed two lit-up buttons on his cell, usually the case for conference calls. "No kidding. Uh, Ceej, why is there two lights on the dial pad?"

"You're in your office?!" CJ was mortified at the idea that people would be able to hear him on the phone.

"No, I took my work cell into that room in the basement, the Steam Pipe place."

She relaxed, "Oh, good."

"Seriously, is someone on another line there?"

Jed gulped as CJ replied, "I don't think so."

"I'm glad you're using your packing time wisely, Claudia Jean." He decided to speak up, regretful for the embarrassment he was about to cause.

She suddenly went numb, "Oh my god, Mr President."

"We do get home tomorrow, you know," he emphasised and both Toby and CJ remained in shocked silence. "I'll leave you two to it, although by the sounds of it you're just about done. See you in 20 minutes, CJ. Tobias, until tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr President." They replied in awkward and horrified unison.

He hung up, and CJ began to panic amid her humiliation.

"This is so embarrassing. He's going to tell Leo, and we're going to be dead. Oh my god how did he even connect to our line?!"

Toby struggled himself to remain calm, "Us? I'm going to get lectures on responsibility and being a good man to you and all the scary things he usually reserves for Zoey and Ellie's boyfriends." He was mortified himself and unsure what this was going to mean.

"I think the hotel must have connected the phones for our party," She said in realisation, "Toby, I have to face him on the whole flight back. I can't do this."

He sighed, rubbing his head, "You can, it'll be okay. You better go, though prepare damage-control."

"Yeah, bye. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he hung up and threw his head back - now completely scared, much like CJ, to ever look the President in the eye again.


End file.
